Stolen
by evrlrk
Summary: 'I'm a wanted criminal for robbery. You have probably heard of me. Percy Jackson, 16 year old boy who steals what he pleases. Well it's not exactly like that.' He's wanted and lost until he meets Annabeth. Little does he know that he's got something of hers and she's got something of his. PERCABETH AU :)
1. The Princess's Crown

Chapter 1

**So I wanted to get this out-of-the-way so I don't have to keep writing it.**

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I OWN WHAT I OWN WHICH IS THE PLOT AND ANY OCS IF I PUT THEM IN.**

**Okay, so that's done. Well this is my first PJO fanfic so yeah. Reviews would be loved and helpful criticism would be appreciated! Well I hope you enjoy and Annabeth will not be introduced in this chapter. Percabeth will happen!**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I'm a wanted criminal for robbery. You have probably heard of me. Percy Jackson, 16-year-old boy who steals what he pleases. Well it's not exactly like that.

I have this step-father, who's a greedy little brat. He married my mother for her money, and now we don't have a dollar to spare because of my step-father's gambling problem. My step-father had no money to gamble with one day and he got really mad. That was the same day we lost our house. He beat my mother and I more than usual that day. The only way to keep him from beating my mother and I is to steal, because no one would hire my mother as an employee. It is our only source of money. It's not like I had a choice though, he forces me to steal. Sometimes it's just some simple things, like bread to sell. Well it's not sometimes. Actually it's very rare for him to ask- force me to steal bread. It's usually watches and necklaces or wallets and rings.

One day, he crossed the line. Now I am a wanted criminal because of it.

* * *

I live in the city with my mother and step-father. We have royalty. I know, kinda old-fashioned.

The Queen and King, Athena and Frederick Chase, had a daughter. Note the had. See, she was kidnapped at the age of 4 months. Nobody knew her name except the King and Queen, but at public announcements, they called her Minerva. This story is common knowledge. Whoever found her would be granted with one wish. The wish could be anything within the Queen and King's power. Hardly anyone looked for her nowadays. She was kidnapped 16 years ago. She was thought to be dead, because even the King's best men could not find her.

The little princess has a crown. The crown is priceless. But of course it's guarded, and this is where I come in.

This is how he crossed the line.

He made me steal the crown.

I didn't agree. I never did. This time I cracked it.

* * *

•••Flashback•••

"No! What the hell! That crown is the last thing the Queen and King have of their daughter!"

"You think I give a damn? Well if you did, I don't. Now get your sorry butt out of this house and get me that crown!"

"No. Not this time Gabe,"

"What did you just call me?"

See, he hates people calling him by his first name. He can barely tolerate Mr Ugliano. I don't even know what he wants to be called. Probably Batman or something.

"Gabe. Oh wait sorry, I mean Smelly Gabe," I smirk.

I can literally see the steam pouring out of his ears.

"You know what?. You son of bitch-"

"Did you just call my mother a bitch?"

"Yeah, a B-I-C-H."

"You spelt it wrong, idiot."

I knew I just destroyed the last bit of sanity left in his tiny little mind, but what he did next destroyed mine.

He holds a kitchen knife in his hand, the blade shining in my eyes.

"Sally, I have a little surprise to show you! Percy here helped me make it! Also, it'll be in your favourite colour, red. Maybe you can help me make another, Sally, with some of your own red. " He whispers the last sentence so I could only hear.

He charges at me, the blade pointing at my heart. He is going to kill me and my mother.

"Fine," I choke out. "I'll do it, just leave mother alone."

"Ah, now you're seeing some sense in you dim-witted brain."

Then Sally comes rushing into the room.

"Yes, Gabe?"

"Nothing deary, just your little Percy is going out to get your stunning gift. Oh wait, I mean MY gift, " he cackles.

"I don't even like red," my mother whispers.

Gabe leaves the room without hearing my mother and I have a crown to steal.

•••End of Flashback•••

* * *

And you're probably wondering how I stole the crown. Well it wasn't easy.

* * *

••• Flashback •••

I am walking towards the castle. It was only three days ago when Gabe told me to steal the crown. I have a two week deadline and I haven't even planned how I am going to steal the crown and get it back to him.

As I round the corner, the castle came into full view. I've never been up close to it, being part of the poorer part of the city. It is made out of stone and has vines growing all over the building. The main part of it looked to be about 10 storeys high. The main part has 2 corridors coming out and leading to another building about 5 storeys high. The place is huge, with a moat and a drawbridge. The grass is lush green and flowers are bordering the moat and the gravel pathway to the bridge. There is a white bench made of wood sitting under two large gum trees and a small white table next to the bench. It is late spring, so everything looks fresh and clean. All of that is what I could see through the front gate.

It is a fancy gate, and is about 5 metres wide and looks like it's made of gold. The rest is a wall that surrounds the garden and castle of the royal family and is 2 metres high and made out of stone. And don't forget to mention that the place is crawling with guards.

I look through the gate again, from the corner of the block. The moat is glistening and shinning in the sun. The moat. Is it moving? It is moving. It must have a current to move. It isn't a moat if it's got a current. See, I do have a brain.

It's got to be a river or stream if it's got a current. And it's gotta flow out somewhere.

* * *

For the next ten minutes, I examine the building. I couldn't get caught. Gabe would kill my mother if I got caught. I walk through the streets, trying to find a river that runs out. You'd think I'd know if there was a river in my city.

For another ten minutes, I look for this river. Then I give up. I walk back to the corner of the street with full view of the castle and eye the river. But this time, it wasn't moving, and that just pissed me off.

It wasn't a river.

Then I try the sewerage. It has to go somewhere, right? So I walk out again, and found a gutter. It was just wide enough for me fit but it was broad daylight and someone would see me lift up the circular lid and enter the muck.

This city had a sewer lady. I know, a sewer lady? Well her name's Thalia Grace and isn't someone you want to mess with. She was given a choice to go to prison or be a sewer lady because she stole some bread. She's like me, same age and had to steal to stay alive. She has to live in a small shack, right next to the main sewer pipe leading somewhere that I definitely don't want to know about. We've become friends over the years and she agreed to let me into the sewers. She knows that I get abused and have to steal things.

"I owe you one, Thalia."

"Yeah you do, and don't you forget!"

She walks off while I am in the sewers, pretending to be a sewer lady.

* * *

"Ugh, gross!" I whisper yell.

I come up through the toilets. Yeah I know, real graceful. At least there wasn't anyone on the toilets.

I pull myself out of the toilets, and go to wash off. The poop is everywhere but I decide that I wouldn't have enough time to get it all off. My battered white shirt was already brown before from not having it washed (Gabe's fault. Says I shouldn't get clean clothes. Like he deserves any) and my pants are frayed at the bottom and have holes everywhere (Gabe's fault. Says I don't deserve new clothes and that money should be spent for a better cause. Yeah, I know right. Gambling is a better cause apparently). My shoes look like they are about to break and you probably get the idea of why.

I creep through the halls. Some guards pass by and I hide behind plants. The place was huge and I have to find the princess's crown. Oh boy, this'll be easy as pie.

I pass an important looking room. I know, important looking? Well the door is really big and had intricate designs with a giant lock on the huge door handles. There isn't anything to break the lock with, so I creep back down the halls to find the armoury. I know, I didn't come here with supplies. Stupid me.

I wander around the place again, totally clueless. I dodge guards and maids and decide to find a map or something. Then I hear some guards talking.

"I'm surprised that no one in 16 years has tried to steal the princess's crown."

"Don't jinx it, Valdez."

"Is the princess's room the one with the giant lock on it?"

"Yes! Now c'mon Leo! The general will kill us if we don't get to the armoury on time.

Their conversation dies and I decide that I owe the Leo Valdez dude.

* * *

I follow them until they enter a door with ARMOURY written on it. Apparently the general would be there, and I am right.

"Leo Valdez and Nico Di Angelo! Why are you late!"

"S-sorry s-s-sir!"

"Y-yeah we got l-lost!"

"Whatever, now we need to…"

They babble for an hour and I am actually about to fall asleep, but then a crash ruins all my thoughts on sleeping. Three guards walk out of the armoury. One has blonde hair, shocking blue eyes and is tan. Another has curly black hair and dark brown eyes with caramel skin and the last has black hair, dark eyes and is very pale. They all look the same age as me. I sneak around the corner and wait for them to pass.

"Jason, c'mon! We all know you like Piper."

"Yeah and Nico, don't you like Thalia?"

"What about Leo? Have you seen Calypso?"

"Oh shut it, let's go to the party, maybe Jason will finally hook up with Piper."

Two of them howl with laughter while the blonde blushes furiously. They walk past and their foot steps echo.

I smirk. Thalia might have a crush on this Nico guy. Great blackmail material.

* * *

I open the door to the armoury. It squeaks a bit and I slip through. Before me are rows and rows of weapons and shields. I try some swords, but they didn't feel right in my hand. Then a sword catches my eye. On the floor is a shimmering bronze sword with a double-edged blade, a leather-wrapped grip and a flat hilt riveted with gold studs. I lift it and it feels perfect. I look at a small engraving in the hilt. RIPTIDE, it read. I smile and walk out of the amour with Riptide in my hand.

I trace my steps back to the important looking room. I still cannot believe that I haven't been caught even though I've been in here for maybe 2 hours.

I hold Riptide firmly in my hand and slash diagonally against the lock. To my surprise, it breaks off. But then an alarm wails.

I run through the doors and find a bedroom. There is a bed in the centre of the room with four posts holding up thin fabric that drapes of over the sides. There's a table, a whole wall as a bookshelf and a large window. It looks like a normal bedroom, except the bookshelf wall. But in front of a fire-place stands a pedestal.

On top lay the crown of the lost princess.

I take it and hold it tight in my right hand, Riptide in my left. More alarms ring out. I am running towards the door, but I stop. In front of me are a dozen guards and more to come. Foot steps echo and a tall and slim figure strides into the room. Queen Athena.

I know I would have to get out of here. Queen Athena is known for her wisdom and strategy. She would cut me to pieces for her daughter's crown. When her steely grey eyes land upon my own, I gulp. Now or never, I think.

I run to the window and jump out. All I can hear is the wind rushing through my ears and the Queen faintly barking orders out to the guards. I know what you're thinking. Oh, he didn't make it! Oh, he's a pancake! Well no, see the moat surrounds the building and I land in the moat. Yes, it was quite painful considering it was 10 storey high jump, but you know what? I made it, with the crown in my hand.

I am drenched to the bone and as cold as ice but I look up to where I jumped out of, expecting guards to jump out after me. They didn't. Even from down here I could see the Queen's famous icy stare.

Stormy grey.

It was the last thing I remember before being pulled.

* * *

Hey, what do you know? It is a river. That really pissed me off again. I didn't have to go up the toilets after all. The current pulls me out into a stream and I dive through the hole in the palace wall to get out.

I jump out of the water, the sun's rays warming me up instantly. Then I run. I run the only way I knew. Forward. And forward just happens to be a forest.

•••End of Flashback•••

* * *

I am still running. I run past thousands of trees, not daring to look back. Cuts from the tight fit through the wall don't stop me. The fear of going to jail can't stop me. With the crown in my right hand and Riptide in the other, I think I can do it. I think I can get it to Gabe.

After all, I just stole the most valuable thing in all of Goode.

Just an average day as Percy Jackson.

* * *

**Ah, so what do you think? Be nice and leave a review! It would be much appreciated :) Thanks for reading and here's a blue chocolate chip cookie (::) (imagine that it's blue) ;)**


	2. The Deal

Chapter 2

**I got a few reviews (which I was so happy about ) and one had a lot of questions so here are your answers whiteraven**

**Percy's age is mentioned. It's in the summary as well. 16 years old. He lives in Goode, and I also mentioned that. As for how old Leo, Jason and Nico are, I have updated the first chapter so check it out. If you don't want to reread, they are 16 as well. Yes, I will have longer chapters don't worry. As for the princess questions, you've gotta read the rest of the story. No spoilers! Thalia lives in a small shack. I've added that into the first chapter.**

**Thanks for reviewing and all the lovely comments made my day :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I've been living in the forest since I was 7 years old. You think that is tough? I was kidnapped when I was 4 months old. I escaped my captor when I was 7. I have lived by myself for 9 years. So do the maths, I'm 16 years old.

How did I escape? That's probably what you are thinking. Well this is my story.

* * *

•••Flashback•••

I stand in the little cottage in a small town. My father stands in front of me, ready to whip me with the belt in his hand. I squeeze my eyes shut, bracing for the unbearable pain, but what he does next surprises me.

"Annie, you know I kidnapped you, when you were 4 months old. I risked my life on you, I was only 17!" His words are slurred and he breath smells like beer.

I open my eyes. "You're drunk." I say surprised. I'm was… kidnapped?

"Annie, baby. I only wanted you because you are pretty. I waited until you grew up to have sex with you, and now that you're 7..." he said while eyeing my private parts.

I hate it when people call me Annie. I also hate it when people stare at me.

"Go away!" I scream.

I run towards the front door and burst it open but my 'father' grabs me and tries to pull my dress up. I kick him in the face and he growls at me.

"You're just slowing me down, Annie. Just suck on my-!"

I kick him in where he wants to be sucked and he loses his grip on me. He groans and falls over. I run towards the kitchen and grab a knife that is on the bench. It is bronze and very light. I look back at him and he isn't on the floor. My 'father' grabs me from behind again and I slash the blade across his body. Blood is everywhere and he tries to grab my foot.

"If I'm going down, you're going down with me," he struggles to say and tries to pull the blade out from my grip.

I run out of the house, not daring to look back. Ethan Nakamura's screams fill the air and I don't care. I run the only way I know. Forward. Into the forest.

•••End of Flashback•••

* * *

Yeah, I almost got raped. I still have the knife and I use it everyday. It's the only reason I am alive today and for that, it's my favourite knife. One of two things I have left from my earlier life.

No one has helped me, probably because I haven't seen another human being for 9 years.

* * *

I sit on a large branch on my giant tree, which I hollowed out at the trunk and is my 'safe house'. I watch the sun set. It is beautiful, like always, and I never miss one. The oranges, pinks and purples mix over the blue background and gives me a sense of comfort. Once it finishes, it's night and time for hunting. I put on my fur coat I made and held the knife tightly. I also have a quiver of arrows strapped to my back and the bow slung over my shoulder. After 9 years of the forest, I've learnt a few tricks and how to make weapons.

I jump of the tree and land softly. My blonde hair falls in front of my eyes and I blow it away. I listen for any rustling noises.

I hear a whole bunch of rustling to my right, and I hide behind the trees and inch closer to the sound. I leap out from and jump on a humanoid form.

"Ow!"

The voice stuns me for a second. I've never heard anyone speak or even grunt besides myself.

My knees are on either side of it and my left hand is on the ground while my right has my blade pressed up to its tan throat. If it moves, its dead. It was stupid of it to make so much noise. I focus my eyes onto it's face.

Staring up at me is two bright green eyes. They stun me for another second but I get a grip on myself.

"What are you?" I ask, squinting my eyes at it.

It gives me a shocked expression and then laughs.

"A human teenage boy, what about you?" He gives me a lopsided smile.

I grunt and roll my eyes.

"A rabbit."

"Ah, that explains why you have hopped very elegantly on top of me." He gives me a smirk.

I blush slightly and get off of him. He looks about my age and his jet black hair is in a mess. Is that brown stuff… poop?

I cross my arms and tap my foot impatiently on the ground. He probably just scared off all the game in a mile radius

I press my blade up to his throat again. He gives me a confused stare.

My nose is only millimetres away from his and his breath is warm on my face.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Name's Percy and I don't want anything, how 'bout you?"

"I don't have to tell you anything," I snarl.

"Well that's not nice, at least tell me your name."

I walk away but steal a glance at him. In his hand is something glittering in the moonlight.

"What's that?"

"I don't have to tell you anything," he retorts.

I roll my eyes again and continue walking quickly away.

* * *

I hear a rustling sound to my left and hide behind the foliage. A rabbit. Ah, dinner. I jump out and slit its throat.

I sit cross-legged and gut out the rabbit and wash its pelt off in a small stream.

"Well that was lady like."

The voice startles me and I cut myself.

"Ow!" I whisper yell.

Someone rushes forward and it's Percy.

"Will you go away?" I glare at him.

His eyes bore into mine. "No, you hurt yourself."

"It's just a stupid cut."

He crouches down beside me and holds my hand into the stream. The touch sends tingles up my arm. I look at him again and scowl. I don't like this unknown feeling.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you," he says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't need help."

I get up and push him into the stream. A smile graces my lips as he resurfaces and yells, "What was that for!"

"You stink."

He blushes and smiles, "Yeah, about that."

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I blush and smile, "Yeah, about that. You might want to turn away."

She looks at me questioningly, her grey eyes piercing through the night. Like an owl, I think. She's got a quiver of arrows and a bow. They look homemade… so she must be smart enough to make them.

I pull off my shirt and bathe in the stream. The poop caked in my hair comes out and I look back at the girl. She blushes when I catch her staring.

"So what's your name, Wise Girl."

"Wise girl?"

"You look like a cute owl right now and you seem smart."

"Cute?"

God dammit.

"Yeah!"

She blushes and walks away. She laughs and flicks her curls of her shoulder.

"Have fun, Seaweed Brain!"

"Seaweed Brain?"

"There's something on top of your head." And with that, she leaves me alone in the stream.

I pick off something slimy from my head and sure enough, it's seaweed.

* * *

I pull on my shirt after bathing and trace my steps back to the giant tree, where I hid the crown after deciding to follow the girl. It isn't a complete tree when I get there. Strange, it was when I hid the crown. The girl is inside it, sitting down and making stew. A small fire is going out the front. How, what?

I rush towards the bush that I had hidden the crown in. That girl wouldn't have taken it, would she?

And sure enough, it isn't there.

"No, no, no, no!"

"Looking for something, Seaweed Brain?" I look at her and she shoots me a smug look.

"You've got something of mine, Wise Girl."

She pulls out the crown, its jewels shimmering in the moonlight. She places it on top of her head and stands up straight.

"I am Annabeth," she says in a posh voice, "And you will tell me where you get this crown from."

I couldn't speak. Her hair is framing her face perfectly, honey blonde curls reaching just below her shoulders. Her grey eyes are shinning with amusement and even in furs and skins, I can't help but think that she looks royal.

She eyes me with her stormy grey orbs suspiciously.

Stormy grey…

"Percy? Helloooo? Anyone in that brain of yours?"

I snap out of my trance.

"Give me the crown."

"It isn't your's, is it?," she taunts.

"Give. Me. The. Crown." I grit my teeth. This Annabeth girl is really getting on my nerves. I can't believe that I thought she was pretty.

I hear this clip clopping in the distance. Horses. The King's men.

I grab the crown off her head and climb up the tree. I can't get caught. Gabe will kill my mother. She can't die, not while I can help it. The sounds are inching closer and I think I don't have enough time to get to the top. Annabeth climbs up the tree with me and we both sat at the top. I give her a worried look. I think she didn't take off the stew, but when I look down, it's not there and it looks like a normal tree.

They ride past, and I get a glimpse of the guards. They are all riding on white stallions with their swords in their hands, ready to fight. Their armour gleams in the moonlight, blinding me momentarily and coming up the rear are three familiar boys.

"See Leo? You jinxed it. I told you so. Someone did steal it!"

"Yeah that Percy Jackson kid. Can't believe he didn't get caught, I mean he's 16 and just jumped out the princess's window."

"Yeah, into that moat. I thought he would be a pancake. Apparently he got into the castle up the toilets! The King's gonna make Thalia pay for it. She could be sent to jail for her whole life. Sorry Nico."

"Shut up," the pale one says. "Maybe the King will go easy on her," he mutters softly.

"I wasn't there when it was stolen, so it ain't my fault."

"Well I wasn't either."

"Because you were making out with Piper!" two of them say in union. The blonde blushes furiously again.

"How do you know?" the blonde whispers.

The other two just laugh and give each other a knowing look and they all ride off.

* * *

"You stole a crown, Jackson."

"Maybe."

"I'm sitting next to a thief." She looks at me with a disgusted look. The look kind of hurts me. Ah, if only she knew the truth.

Annabeth takes the crown and climbs down the tree before I could even register what she had just done.

"You are going to return the crown," she lectures me.

"Can't"

"Why?"

I climb down the tree and follow her.

"Just give it."

"Can't."

"Oh my Gods! You are so stubborn! Okay! Why are you here in the forest all by yourself huh? If you answer my questions, I'll answer your questions. Deal?"

"Can't. I'm not going to tell a stranger about my life."

"Then give me the crown!"

"Can't. You stole it."

I grit my teeth and sit on a fallen tree trunk.

"Fine."

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

He pulls out a sword and jumps off the trunk. How come I didn't even notice it? I don't know. He starts swinging it and I dodge his attacks with my knife. Then he disarms the knife from my hand and points it at my throat. Karma, I guess.

"Give it back."

"No. Give me the crown."

"No. Give me my knife."

It went like that for a while.

* * *

This guy is really stubborn and dumb. Seaweed brain as a nickname really suits him. Then I realise that I today was the first day in 9 years that I've talked to and seen another human being. I realise that I haven't been anywhere and this guy could show me to civilisation again. I can help him around the forest while he can show me new people who aren't like Ethan Nakamura. So I won't be lonely.

"How about… a deal?"

His eyebrows twitch up in interest.

"What's the deal?"

"I get to come with you." I silently hope he says yes.

"Too dangerous, no." I desperately try to think of something that will make him agree.

"Did you see that rabbit I killed?"

He looks at me sheepishly while tapping his chin and says, "Yeah... fine. Okay."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

He has no idea that I'll get the better part of the deal.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

She has no idea that I'll get the better part of the deal.

* * *

**Ah, yeah I know it's actually not longer than my first chapter but this was a good place to end the it. Sorry! Anyway, I am open to any ideas or anything so yeah just pm or review your ideas for the adventure they go on and I might include them. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review your thoughts on this. This chapter isn't the best. The next chapter hopefully be better.**

**Here's a chocolate chip cookie, it can be blue in your imagination :)**

**(::)**


	3. Acid

Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all the favourites, follows and reviews! I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this story :)**

**I'm just going to say, I have updated the last 2 chapters, so they flow on with the story. Re-read if you need to because now it's better written. xx**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth and I sit in her tree, or 'safe house', as she calls it. It's actually amazing. She's hollowed out the tree enough so you could stand comfortably in it. It isn't big in width, but it is enough for Annabeth and I to move around quite easily. What amazes me most is that the tree is still standing. I mean, you've hollowed out a tree, right? Wouldn't it fall over? I think this while wolfing down the my share of the rabbit stew. I don't think I'll ever stop eating after 2 days of the forest with nothing to eat.

I look over to Annabeth, who's poking her share of the rabbit stew with a stick.

"Hey Annie, how did you make this place?"

She glares at me and points her knife at my throat. We didn't give back each other's stuff. She's got like 10 knifes, but the one I have seems the most important or best to her.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Annie." Her eyes look ablaze with anger, like she is ready to gut me like the rabbit we are having for dinner. I gulp. "Uh, Annabeth, uh, how'd you build this place. Uh, it's amazing. How come it hasn't fallen over yet?," I say quickly.

Immediately, the flames in her eyes die.

"Oh my Gods! It took soooo long to design well only 2 hours! Well I spent like 5 days hollowing out the tree and I had to sleep up in the tree but it didn't rain so I was okay and then I made sure I fit in it but first I made supports and they are still there if you wanna see and oh my Gods!..." She quickly babbles on and on but I smile and let her talk. Annabeth barely pauses and looks out of breath, but she keeps going. Her eyes brighten even more when she talks about spending her first night in her little house. Her smile is ear to ear and she bits her lip to try to stop smiling when she pauses for a second , but she hopelessly fails and just ends up smiling even more. She definitely looks better in a smile rather than a glare or a scowl.

"It was definitely worth it in the end, even if I had blisters all over my hands. I made it when I was 7-." Her smile falters and blinks several times before her eyes go wide and covers her mouth with both hands.

"What! 7! How- what! 9 years in the forest? How- how did you survive?!" I yell. I can't believe it. She's been living by her self in this stupid tree. Alone in the forest! Alone! Did I mention alone? I stumble and almost drop the rabbit stew everywhere.

She squeezes her eyes shut, and takes a deep breath. She finally opens them and stares fiercely at me. Annabeth stands up and points her knife at my throat. What's with her and pointing knives at my throat?

"Leave me alone and mine your own beeswax." She glares down at me, her eyes more piercing than ever. "We need to get ready to leave tomorrow morning, at dawn. I wasn't that hard." The last sentence comes out as a ragged whisper and looks at me one more time before she turns around and goes back to poking her stew.

I stare at her back. How could she even survive alone here? How come no one has helped her? How could she think that living in a forest for 9 years isn't hard? I know that I'd never survive. All these questions cloud my thoughts and all I can think is that this girl is not a damsel in distress.

* * *

We sit in an awkward silence while eating the stew. I steal a glance at Annabeth, who catches me looking. Her eyes look red and her eyes, oh my Gods her eyes. Just looking at the upset swirling storm within makes me feel sad. Her stare hardens and I can't see the emotion in her eyes anymore. She turns around and starts to sharpen her many knives. All the quicker to kill me, I think.

We don't sleep until midnight. We spent 3 hours making a bag from reeds near the stream and she also made me a coat from her extra furs. We went to pick some berries and roots to eat on our journey, and we hunted down some rabbits. We didn't talk at all during those 3 hours, making it awkward as hell. I decided to not push her into telling me - obviously she wouldn't tell me, we just met a few hours ago. After the long hours of preparing to set off, Annabeth finally decides that we can sleep.

She gives me a pile of furs to lay on and I gratefully take them and throw them to the floor. I collapse onto them and drift of to sleep

* * *

_"Run, mother! Go!," I yell, my voice cracking. I blink out the tears and watch as my mum tries to run, but Gabe holds onto her and beats her. He throws her to the face first into ground and I can hear her grunt. She tries to roll over to the slide but Gabe just puts his foot on her side._

_"Run, mother! What are you doing! C'mon!."_

_I stare desperately at her and try to run forward, but I'm frozen. All I can move are my mouth and eyes._

_Her eyes roll up and all I can see are the whites of her eyes. Gabe laughs viciously and snarls._

_"Serves you right for not earning enough money."_

_He applies all his weight onto her and I can see her twitch in pain. Her eyes come back to life and she gasps for air, but she's too late. Gabe crushes her body into the ground and all that's left is a crown. The one that's identical to the one he has stolen. The one that Annabeth has in her possession. The princess's crown._

_He holds it up and looks triumphant. He stares at it in wonder and cackles._

_"The priceless princess's crown. All mine. My precious," I could not help but think he sounded like Golum from The Lord of the Rings._

_He turned towards me and he eyes hardened._

_"This is all a dream, but it'll become a reality in 8 days if I don't have the crown." He didn't sound like himself, actually he did but it sounded like 3 Gabes talking at once._

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

_I stand in a cot. I look at my body and I almost fall over in shock. My hands are at most half the size of my original hands and my legs are tiny compared to what I'm used to. I feel myself talk random words._

_"Bleu! Bleu!"_

_"Aw, look at our little baby!"_

_I focus my vision on two humanoid forms. I squint but their faces still remain a blur. A woman, I'm guessing, has long curly brown hair. A man has blonde hair and they both stand straight and proud._

_They both hold each one of my tiny hands and say, "We will never let you go."_

The scene changes.

_I sit in a classroom. It's the classroom I was in for year 1. I glance at the students, all drifting slowly to sleep. Mrs Dodds asks a question and I raise my hand to answer._

_"The answer is 25."_

_"That's correct, Annie."_

_Her voice- which actually isn't, shocks me. It's Ethan. He drags out my nickname, my stupid nickname._

* * *

I wake up with a jolt. Were those my parents, my real parents, in my dream. I shake my head, almost laughing at the thought. If they were, they said they would never let me go. Then where are you now?

The last part sends tremors up my spine. I was always top of the class. Ethan's voice was raspy and it sounded like claws on a chalkboard.

* * *

I take a short walk to the stream and bathe in it. The cool water refreshes my warm skin and I stare up at the sun rise. I never miss one.

I wash my blonde hair, and watch as the dirty flows out of my hair into the stream. I know right? Disgusting.

I change into my leggings and a top. The leggings are made from animal skins and the top was something I found while trekking through the forest one day. It's loose, but keeps me warm. I shrug on my fur coat and tie my hair up into a pony tail with my hair tie. It's the only thing I have left from my past life besides the knife. I'm surprised it hasn't snapped yet.

I walk back to the tree, picking a few berries and edible leaves for breakfast. My cold fingers hold the leaves tightly, and I walk slowly, enjoying the crisp morning air.

It's now an hour past sunrise, which is about 6 o'clock in the morning, and I figure that I should wake Seaweed Brain up. When I inch closer to him, I notice that he's sweating a lot and he drools in his sleep.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"You drool in your sleep."

I sit up straight to the sudden noise and my eyes take a while to adjust to the light. I very sleepily say, "What?"

"You drool when you sleep and it's an hour after dawn, c'mon let's go." Annabeth smirks at me as I wipe my mouth.

I blink repeatedly and then the blonde comes into my view of the wooden walls and shakes me.

"Percy! Percy, wake up you doofus! Seaweed Brain! Get up!"

"Remind me why we are leaving so early? I have 8 days…" I say sluggishly.

"8 days?," Annabeth says, while her eyebrows twitch up in curiosity.

"Leave me alone and mind your own beeswax," I say, mimicking Annabeth's voice from last night.

I see her seething but her lips slightly tug upwards.

8 days, 8 days, 8 days.

Since when did I count days?

I jump up realising where I got that piece of information from.

My dream. 8 days left until the deadline, otherwise my mother will turn to gold dust. I doubt she'll turn to gold dust and I snort at the idea.

I remember Annabeth is in front of me and grin sheepishly. Since when did I start acting like animals? Snorting and now grinning like a sheep. Wow.

"Did you j-just snort!," Annabeth says incredulously. She looks at me and doubles over laughing. After a minute of her laughing until tears, she looks at me and just smiles.

"Okay, Jackson, let's go."

"Why? Don't I get to decide? You said our deal was that YOU get to come with ME. Not the other way around, Wise Girl."

She looks at me annoyed and retorts, "Well who made you a coat and a bag? Who made you rabbit stew and a place to stay in overnight."

"A 7-year-old Annabeth," I blurt out. I realise what I said and look at Annabeth who just storms away.

"Annabeth, Annabeth! Wait up! Wise Girl! Annie!" The last one catches her attention and she stops suddenly and spins around. Her eyes show all I need to know.

Leave me alone or _else_.

I gulp.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

"Don't. Call. Me. Annie." This guy really pushes my buttons. I spin on my heel and step forward, but Percy grabs my wrist and spins me back around to face him. Did I mention that I'm not that great at balancing? Anyway, I kinda fall on top of him, my face on his chest. I lay dazed for a moment, ignoring the sense of comfort I feel. I scramble back up despite my brain telling me that it was the first time I felt safe. I try to leave but Percy's still trying to get me to stay.

"Wise Girl, I didn't mean it, it just slipped out of my stupid mouth," he says, his eyebrows scrunched up together. He stares at me and I turn away. I walk away but he trips me, causing me to fall.

"If I'm going down, you're going down with me," Percy jokes and gives me a goofy smile.

_"If I'm going down, you're going down with me," he struggles to say and tries to pull the blade out from my grip._

I stumble back up to my feet, the déjà vu making my mind swirl uncontrollably. Percy tries to grab me, and that just makes the feeling worse. I know he was only joking, but it hurts. It hurts my heart.

I tear my leg away from his grip and look at him. Confusion riddles his once smiling face.

"Anna-"

"Don't," is all I say and I run into the forest not looking back.

I climb up the nearest tree after feeling exhausted. I sit in near the top of the tree, but low enough so I can see the ground. I calm my breaths down. There's no need to panic. Ethan Nakamura isn't here.

After the full on sprinting to get here, I started to cry. The hot tears still slide down my cheeks and I quickly wipe them away. I bite my lip in hopes of stopping, but my ragged breath and cries just get louder. I never cry. Only once I cried. That was the day that I found out I was kidnapped. And I knew from that day onwards, that if I started to cry, it would take me hours to stop.

I hug the trunk of the tree as a support, both mentally and physically. I hear a shuffling noise coming from the ground.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Crap, I need to find her.

I walk around lost through the forest, tripping over tree roots in worry. Where would she go? She couldn't have gone far.

I look around, and spot her in a tree near the top. She hasn't noticed me yet. I hear her raspy breathing, and I look at her closely. She hugs the tree trunk as if her life depended on it, and tears well up in her eyes and slides down her cheeks. Even though I just met her, her cries seems drinking acid to me. It just doesn't seem natural for her to cry. Her sobs increase but I know that she's trying to hold it back, but hopelessly failing. My throat burns and the sinking feeling in my heart and stomach increase with each cry. I bet drinking acid is better than this. I shuffle around, hoping to get her attention.

I do, and looking her straight in the eye breaks my heart even more.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

"Annabeth," he says softy. "Come down, I didn't mean it."

"It's not ab-about you, Jackson."

"Well if it's not, could you tell me what this is about?" He smiles just a bit and looks sheepishly up at me.

"No."

"Annabeth," he says in a warning tone, but by the look in his eyes, I know that he's only joking. His eyes then light up and smiles ear to ear.

"If you won't come down, I'll just have to get you," he says brightly, and shoots me a lopsided smile and runs his hands through his messy black hair.

I purse my lips and look away. I just hug the tree harder and try to reduce my sobs. I can't cry in front of him, he'll make fun of me. When I glance down at Percy, he's already half way up the tree. He gives me a lopsided smile again, and I wonder what he looks like with a straight smile.

I wipe my nose on a leaf, yeah I know, real graceful. Percy's advancing up the tree faster and faster and within seconds, he's sitting right next to me, clinging onto the branch for support. Our legs dangle off the branch and I try to climb down, but Percy's one step ahead of me.

"Wise Girl," he whispers and clings onto my shoulder. "If you climb down, I'll fall. I'm only holding onto you. You better keep me alive. I'll never let go." Then he just winks at me.

_They both hold each one of my tiny hands and say, "We will never let you go."_

It's like Percy knows what's happening in my dreams. I wonder if he actually means it, but I just met the guy. I stay on the tree, Percy looking triumphant.

"What's up?"

"The sky."

"Don't pull that one on me, Wise Girl. C'mon, what's happening in that big brain of your's."

"Nothing you need to know."

"Okay."

"Okay?," I say incredulously. Even if I only know this guy for a day now, he doesn't seem like a person who gives up.

"Okay."

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"Okay," I say confidently. She'll tell me sooner or later. Probably later, even if I try to make her tell me.

We sit in the tree for a while, gazing at the moving clouds.

I guess that her plan for leaving first thing in the morning has just been put in the trash.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! It's longer than chapter 2. Review! **


End file.
